It's All Good
by jazztasticness
Summary: the cullens have moved. but another new girl at school could be a problem, especially when a new vampire joins the coven
1. Introduction

**disclaimer: i DO own twilight........ £3.96 at ASDA ;)**

Chapter 1. introduction

We've moved. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Bella, myself, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Leah and Embry. Jacob couldn't leave Nessie but didn't want to leave his new pack either. Quil had to stay behind because he has Claire. he and Sam have figured out that they can communicate thousands of miles apart. We're in Australia! Yeah, I know it's always sunny there, but it doesn't matter where we've gone to. There's a valley near the coast that is covered in a fog too fine for humans to see, but strong enough to shield our skin from the sun. We can go out all the time now.

Carlisle is working at the local hospital, and Esme is working as a primary school teacher. after bringing up Nessie, she couldn't resist working with kids. The rest of us are at school. Jasper, Rose, Emmet and Leah are posing as year twelve's, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Embry and myself are in year eleven. Seth and Nessie are in year ten. Nessie is tiny. As small as Alice! She can easily pass for a fifteen year old, but the wisdom in her middle aged eyes will hopefully pass her off as eighteen when the time come. Of course, the wolves do not age.

The pack have been inspired by Bell's attempt to create a fake ID for Jake and Nessie when the Volturi came to destroy us. Their last name is Wolfe. Because of the transformation, they all look quite similar, so are posing as siblings. The rest of us are being Cullen's, all of us, including the pack, have been adopted by Carlisle and Esme.

Our house is AMAZING! Esme had the time of her life styling it. The downstairs is completely open, with a beautiful glass spiral staircase dead centre, separating living space from the kitchen/dining area. She and Carlisle share a room, Rose and Emmet, Alice and Jazz, Bella and I, Jacob and Ness. Seth and Embry are sharing and we've given Leah her own room. One of the outbuildings has been converted into a garage, and the other into a barn with hay covering the floor for the pack when they are in wolf form. we've really gone surf themed this time. all floorboards are a sandy coulour, and the walls are this lovely turquoise blue.

The school is also kinda cool. The lunch tables seat twelve people, so we are all able to sit across from our loved ones. Boys on one side, girls on the other. Leah sits next to Renesmee, across from Seth and Embry, who sits next to Jacob. I sit on jakes other side, so Bella can sit next to our baby. The head teacher, Mr. Jay Reef, worries me. I can hear his thoughts perfectly clear, until they wonder to a certain subject that I can't decipher. Alice has had a vision of another new student coming soon, and us befriending her. It's weird. Jay is coming over on Sunday evening to meet Carlisle and Esme. They offered him food, but he will be busy in the evening so it will be an afternoon affair. Alice sees the new student joining him, but then she is blinded.


	2. New Girl

Chapter 2. The New Girl

I sat at the piano, playing a Lullaby I wrote for Jacob and Renesmee. Nessie and Jake have gone out hunting, and my brothers and sisters are in their rooms. Bella and Leah are watching telly, while Seth and Embry play Mario Kart in the games room. Carlisle is reading a book, and Esme is marking her year two class' books. It's Sunday. Mr. Reef should be here soon. Carlisle had received a call a few hours ago, confirming Alice's vision.

"Hello" Carlisle had said when he had picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Erm… hello Mr. Cullen," the voice on the other end said, "if it's alright with you, could I possibly bring a friend of mine this afternoon. I understand that it's short notice, but she flew over just yesterday, and I really don't know what to do with her. She'll be starting school tomorrow, in year eleven, so I thought it would be nice for her to meet some of your children" he was babbling.

"Of course!" Carlisle said. "It would be wonderful. You're very welcome to bring her. I'm sure Edward, Bella and Alice would be happy to watch her tomorrow. Jacob may be a little distracted with Nessie, but I'm sure he'll keep and eye out,"

"Thank you, I'll be over at two. Goodbye"

"Goodbye, have a safe trip over,"

This was going to be entertaining. A car came up our gravel drive way. We heard the door shut and then a high pitched chirpy voice, with a northern British accent. Lancashire perhaps.

"This is unnecessary!" the voice said. I couldn't hear her thoughts. This was weird. No. This was down right scary!

"Just be polite pet. They're a lovely family. Even you'll like them. Four of them will be in your year group. Please? For me?" I couldn't here his thoughts either. But I was getting random flashes of his memory as he talked about us. It was only when he talked to the girl that I was deaf.

The rest of my family came downstairs and positioned themselves around the dining table or on the sofa. Carlisle went to answer the door before they had knocked.

"Welcome!" Carlisle greeted them, a little overly warm. "I heard your car. Please, come in. Edward will take your coats"

I did as I was told and took Mr. Reefs jacket and hung it in the closet. The girl refused my offer and Mr. Reef gave her a pleading look.

"Hazel….." he broke off when she looked at him.

She is a tiny thing. About four foot nine, and extremely skinny. She has a beautiful face. Too beautiful to be human. She is prettier than Rosalie. I heard everyone else think that too. But she is human. I think she is anyway. She smelt human. Her heart beat like a human. A thought came to me from Jasper.

_I can__'__t sense how she feels! Can you here her? Alice can__'__t see her! What?!_

"Sorry. This is Hazel River. I met her when I did my teacher training in England. She's a little jet lagged after the flight" Mr Reef said.

"Nice to meet you Miss" Carlisle said.

"It's Hazel" the girl corrected.

She was very polite, but her look was cold behind her smile.

"Please, Mr. Reef, Hazel….." the girl snorted with laugher, interrupting Carlisle.

"Sorry. She seems to find it hilarious when people treat me like I have some kind of authority and presence. To her I'm just food and board. Call me Jay"

Carlisle laughed and we all cracked smiles. Even Hazel looked a lot calmer. She gave me a knowing smile that sent a pang of worry through me for a second, until I was suddenly distracted by Seth and Embry shouting at each other, in a playful manner, as they joined us. Seth reached out to shake the girls hand. He was awe-struck by her beauty. I heard a string of thoughts from him.

_Why can__'__t she be my imprint? She__'__s so gorgeous. She smells so good. Mmmmmm, strawberries__…_

Carlisle nudged him to back off. Jay sat down on the Sofa next to Leah and smiled at each of us. Then looked at Hazel.

"Haze. Please?" he looked at her.

She was still in the doorway, Seth hovering by her side. Jay looked at her again and held his hand out to her. She warily took it and he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms round her and hugging her close. It's not a lovey dovey kind of hug, that would be sick. But a friendly hug. He was trying to make her calm down. He placed a peck on her cheek and shoved her off of him. She walked over to the table and sat there. Her movements were as graceful as ours. I was still worrying about that look.

"Would you like a tour of the house, Hazel?" Carlisle asked.

"Erm… sure. Ok."

"Edward…?"

"Of course. Please, follow me." I was delighted. I was finally able to get her alone. I could question her. Try to decipher her thoughts. She beat me to it.

I took her up stairs and let her have a quick peek in each of our rooms. When I took her outside to see the cars she stopped walking.

"I know what you are. And I know what the others are"

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" she stood in front of me. Closer than any human would. I suddenly realised that she wasn't moving her lips.

_You__'__re in my head? _I thought.

_Yep. I_f I could here her. That meant I was in hers.

_I couldn__'__t here your thoughts earlier. How can I now? _This was creepy.

_I didn__'__t want you to. I__'__m not a shield like your wife, and by the way, that doesn__'__t work on me, I__'__m just__……__.unique. _Oh my!!! She knew about Bella.

_What__……__ how__……__ eh?_

_Weird isn__'__t it._

_Whoa. Unique?_

_I had a__………__. difficult birth. I__'__ll tell you about it someday._

_Are you not afraid of us?_

_Nah. Vegetarians, right?_

I reached out to touch her face. Her temperature matched mine. But Jay hadn't felt her coldness.

_Hey! You__'__re cold!! S_he slapped my hand away.

_You feel as cold as me._

_No. I don__'__t have a temperature. My body would warm up if one of your lap dogs was to hug me, but cool down if you were. I__'__m like a cold blooded, only I don__'__t rely of the sun. _

_Are you__…__ strong? Like us?_

_No._

_Do you eat?_

_No._

_Sleep?_

_Yes. _

_Wait. Why don__'__t you eat?_

_There__'__s no need. I don__'__t need the nutrition of food. I can live off drinks._

_That__'__s why you__'__re so skinny._

I reached towards her again, this time I crouched slightly so I could place my hands on her arms and lift her up.

_Gosh! You weigh nothing! Even for a human! Are you human?_

_Yes. It__'__s just the circumstances of my birth that have left me like this. Feel._

She touched my cheek with her tiny hand. It was horrible! She electrocuted me! It was like a really big static shock.

_Ow!!! _I accidentally dropped her. It hadn't really hurt, it was just a shock.

_Hey!_

_Sorry. _

I placed my hand between her shoulder blades (the small of her back was too low down) and guided her to the house.

_Will you be telling Jay about us?_

_Of course! He knows something__'__s up._

_How will he react? I can__'__t hear him when he thinks of you._

_He__'__ll be fine. I can change that if you like._

_Please do. I hate being deaf! Why cant Alice see you?_

_Because I__'__m nothing she__'__s ever encountered._

_And Jasper?_

_I don__'__t like to be manipulated._

I pulled her under my arm for a quick hug. I was able to see some of the fears she had. Her memories. It was awful. I so wanted to help her.

_You can__'__t help. _Damn. This is what it must be like for the others when I read their minds.

_Exactly._

_Shut up. _

She hugged me back. I felt no urge at all to kill her. It must be part of her…… uniqueness. She giggled at my thoughts.

_No one does. Not even Jasper. _Gosh! How far away could she hear thoughts?

_Across the world. I just tend not to bother. Its not background noise to me. I have to look for the person I want to hear. It__'__s less distracting that way._

She dived into Jay's arms when we got to the house. He was stood on the back porch with Carlisle and Esme, watching the view. Seth was dozing on a deck chair nearby. He wanted to see the girl again. Jay hoisted her onto his hip, like a child.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Absolutely! You're right, they are a nice family. Very….. interesting." she smiled at me and I gave Carlisle a quick glance to read his face.

_You told her?_

I shook my head.

_Then how does she__……__?_

"I knew"

_Hazel! He doesn__'__t know you can hear him! You__'__ll scare him! Please let me tell them all. _

_Why?_

_This may change a lot. They might want to move away. They might not trust you like I do. And Alice won__'__t be able to see what happens if you__'__re involved. Please. Please please please?_

_Ok ok. God, you worry. _

_Oh my. She__'__s so pretty. Why won__'__t she talk to me? I could sit with her at lunch tomorrow, and show her round school and all sorts. _This was Seth thinking.

_He likes you._

_He does._

_Go be nice._

_Maybe tomorrow._

_He__'__ll probably be running outside your house tonight. _

_Ha! Really?_

_Yeah. He__'__s smitten. _

_I__'__m not listening to him. _

_Don__'__t. it will scare you to death._

I had to smile, which turned into a giggle, which turned into full blown laughter. Hazel laughed with me and winked at Seth. It was hilarious.


	3. School

_Chapter 3. School._

We were all to young to drive to school here, so we walked. Seth and Embry took a detour to Hazel and Jays house and offered to walk her there, but ended up catching a lift.

_You could have warned me. I heard Hazel think to me._

_Yeah, but that would ruin the fun. Whoa! Tap into Alice._

_Ok…_

Alice had a vision of a new Cullen. Sam. He was a young vampire, but he had never tasted human blood. He had got wind of our lifestyle when he visited the Denali clan with his creator, who also wanted to go cold turkey. I knew him well enough to know he would be accepted by our family, no questions asked. And I knew he would like Hazel. I slipped my arm around Bella's shoulders. They were all being off at me after I'd told them about Hazel. They were annoyed, but no one wanted to move again. We'd just have to keep an eye on her.

_He's fit._

_You like the look of him?_

_Yeah. Think it could work? _

_Possibly._

Bella nudged me, and I hit Jacob over the head with my bag. He knew I hated him cuddling Nessie when I was near.

"Dad!" Nessie whined.

"He knows the rules"

Leah giggled and Jake put her in a head lock, leaning back so her feet were off the ground.

"Keep out of this, Beta." Beta was his pet name for her. That she hated.

Hazel's Point of View

"Hey scruffy" I said and ruffled Seth's hair.

"What? Oh yeah, you know" he looked upset when he remembered I could read his mind.

Jay stood in the doorway of our house. Well, _his_ house, technically. He was worried about having two huge werewolves, though they were in human form, standing in his front garden.

"You big baby! They're harmless!" I teased him, but gave him a quick squeeze non the less. "They're only puppies,"

Embry scowled. _Hey! Titch! I could rip you in half!_

"But you won't"

_Not necessarily, if you kiss me._

I snorted and punched him in the stomach lightly, so I wouldn't hurt my hand. I stood on my toes and reached up to peck him on the cheek. I only reached his chest so he lifted me up as well.

_You could have warned me. I thought to Edward._

_Yeah, but that would ruin the fun. Whoa! Tap into Alice._

_Ok__…_

Cool. I liked this vision of hers. Man! Sam was fit! I heard Jay snigger at my thought.

_When will he be coming over?_

_Soon, next week at the latest._

_Yay!_

_What classes are you doing?_

_Music, drama, dance, P.E, art and English. You?_

_Music, English, chemistry, biology, physics, maths and ethics. Come sit with us at lunch-there__'__s space next to Renesmee._

_Ok. _

Jay didn't make me go to class first lesson. Instead, he showed me around the huge school. It had four different buildings. A nursery, a primary school, the high school and a university. My second lesson was P.E theory. The desks were arranged in long rows, so I sat between Jacob and Emmet. I felt like a dwarf.

It was such a boring lesson. I'd already done all this! Curse whoever decided to start the Australian school year in January, rather than September. English was much better. I sat next to Edward and we had a long conversation in our minds about the stupid characters in A View From the Bridge, they play we had to study for the Literature paper. I hate it so much.

_Eddie__'__s such a pervert._

_Katharine__'__s so slow! How can she not see it?_

_Why are they so stupid? I would be nice if that silly Miller guy wrote the play about people with a reasonable IQ._

_It would be nice for these characters to have brains at all!_

We both had smiles on our faces as we wrote our answers. Alice and Bella, who were sat in front, occasionally turned round to see what we were laughing at. Alice looked disgruntled. I was giving her a head ache.

I did as I was told and sat next to Nessie at lunch. Unfortunately, this put me across from Seth. I sat quietly, drinking my milkshake, listening to the other's thoughts. Jasper was pissed at me for evading his gift. Rosalie was pissed at me for being pretty. Emmet was pissed at me because I was to fragile to fight with. Alice had a headache. Bella was ogling Edward, being dazzled; and vice versa. Jacob was watching a vision of Renesmee's she was giving him through her palm of her thoughts on me, which were very sweet. Leah was pissed at life, for reasons I didn't dare delve into. Being frozen in a nineteen year olds body when she was well into her thirties was getting to her. Embry was pissed because he thought I liked little Seth best. And Seth, well, ew. His brain was corrupt with x-rated images of the two of us.

The rest of the canteen were thinking:

_Who__'__s the new girl sat with the new kids?_

_Mmmmmm, if I can__'__t have Rosalie__………_

_The tall one scares me._

_Ahhhh! Mr. Reefs coming! Phew, he walked right past me. He__'__s so perfect__…__ why can__'__t he be my step-dad? _

I felt Jay's warm hands on my shoulders and looked up to smile at him. He didn't look to happy.

"What's up?" I asked. I try to avoid reading his mind-I know it upsets him.

"You." was all he said.

I tried my hardest to figure out what I had done, then caught Mrs Leyland, my art teacher, thinking about me.

_Ha! Hopefully he__'__ll regret bringing such a scrubber to this school. Silly British girl. Doesn__'__t even know the meaning of true art. _She trailed off and I ignored her.

"Eh?" I asked Jay.

"She doesn't like you,"

"Why not?

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure you do. I just came over hear to make it look like I was telling you off. Now look upset," he brushed his hand lightly down my neck to show there were no hard feelings.

_Can you see why she doesn__'__t like me? _I asked Edward.

_She likes Jay. She__'__s jealous. _

_I see__…__.. Eh?_

_She thinks you two have something going on. She doesn__'__t want to get him fired so she__'__s trying to get you out of here._

_Why can__'__t I see that?_

_All she__'__s thinking at the moment is that she__'__s glad he__'__s talking to you. The other thoughts are buried at the back of her head; she__'__s feeling kind off perverted so is suppressing the thoughts. _

_Ok. _

_Not as powerful as you thought then, are you?_

_Guess not. Do you think you could teach me? You know, how to dig?_

_It__'__s worth a try._

I looked up at Jay and frowned, hoping that Leyland would see the fake resentment on my face.

"I'll explain later, Pet"

He rubbed my shoulders affectionately, and cast a wary eye over our bloodsucking company. He gave a polite nod to Emmet, who he was purely terrified of, and left. Emmet's thoughts were full of amusement. I had to smile.

"Now, Bella, _that_, is how you react to meeting vampires. Not cuddling them and wanting to be one," Edward joked with his wife, slipping his arm round her waist for a quick cuddle.

"Alice?" I asked "can I sit with you in art next? Miss hates me"

"Sure, I guess"

"Thanks, you rock! I stood up and skipped to the other end of the table to give her a quick hug.

Jasper took my hand and pulled me down into the small space next to him, I ended up sat on one of his knees.

"What?" I asked him, looking a little worried.

"I'm trying to figure out why I don't want to kill you." he said. He dug his head into my neck and breathed heavily. "Nope. Nothing. That's irritating,"

"It is?"

"Yep. You don't even smell vaguely appetising. I really would love to sink my teeth into you, you know."

"Wonderful." I glanced at Emmet, but seeing the wide, mocking grin on his face, I looked past him to Edward.

Jasper shuffled me over his body and placed me between him and Emmet. I sighed and taped into their brains. Jasper was full off Emmet's humour at my tameness and vulnerability, and Emmet was planning how to ambush me on the way home from school, as Jay was in a meeting so had suggested I go back to the Cullen's for a while. Emmet's huge left arm draped itself around my shoulders and he pulled me close to him, breathing in the same manner Jasper had done.

"You're right, bro. I wouldn't wanna eat her either," he said.

I shuddered and he laughed at me.

_Edward! Help! _I thought.

He reached across the table to take Bella's hand and kissed it. Then he stood up and lifted me from my position sandwiched between his brothers and guided me away.

_Thank you!_

_No problem. _

_Where are we going?_

_I thought I might introduce you to some humans. People will think you weird if you keep hanging out with us. At the moment, most of them would love to meet you, if only to uncover our secrets._

_I like sitting with you guys._

_Yes, but Rose hates you, and you give Alice a headache. And I think it would be better for _my _safety if you kept a small distance for a few days. It__'__s not that I don__'__t like you, I think you__'__re fab, but they__'__re still mad at me._

_Yeah, I get that. don__'__t worry. Just, please, take me to someone nice. And save me if they think mean things. Or send Seth with me._

_Don__'__t tell me you__'__re as smitten as he is._

_No__…__.. he__'__s just really cute. I__'__ve always wanted a pet. _

_You have no idea how much he__'__d hate you if you said that to his face!_

_Do you think I should go out into the barn with him later. I wanna see him phase. Is it cool?_

_I wouldn__'__t say so. But if you want to, I__'__m sure he__'__ll agree. _

I looked in the direction of our table and saw Seth looking at me. I motioned with my finger for him to join us. He sat up instantly, grabbing an apple as he jogged lightly over to us.

"Hey!" oh no. he was ecstatic. Edward squeezed my shoulders and went back.

"Hi, wanna sit with me? Edward thinks I should try and avoid Rosalie until she forgives him,"

"Sure, sure. Would you like me to introduce you to some of my friends? Or….." he was cut off by a really tall guy with chin length chestnut brown hair clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Seth! Who's your friend?" the boy asked.

"This is Hazel. Hazel, this is Dray."

"It's nice to meet you" I told Dray, holing out my hand. He took it and kissed it. Not another one.

Seth scowled at his friend and placed his hand on my shoulder protectively, gently easing me closer towards him. I could feel the heat radiating from him and I breathed in his warm, woodsy scent. It was very comforting. I felt myself leaning against him, absorbing how safe he was making me. His warm arms wrapped around my waist and he supported all my weight while I leaned on him. Dray didn't look to happy.

"whoa man! She's a nice catch!"

I scowled at him and shook Seth from me, but didn't leave my position in front of him. He rested his chin on my head, though he had to bend down a little.

"It's not like that," Seth said. I was proud of him. "she's just a friend, hopefully a very good one" he said the last part in my ear. I leaned back against him and let him hold me again.

Seth sat at the nearest table and pulled me into his lap. I didn't care, to be honest. It made me feel like a little girl being cuddled by her big brother. Dray sat down across from us, and his look-alike, who I guessed was his older brother because he was bigger and looked more developed, sat next to him.

"This is Dray's brother, Alex," Seth said, helpfully, "he's in your year"

"Hi" he said, waving at me. He looked kind of uncomfortable; I decided to tap into him.

_Why hasn__'__t Embry come with them? Dang it. He never notices me. Ooh! Hazel__'__s pretty; I bet Dray likes her. _Ah, so he was _that _way. Oh well.

_Edward, could you send Embry down here? _I asked

_No. Embry knows how Alex is, and he__'__s not exactly over keen about it, if you get me. _

_Oh, ok. Never mind. _Well that's a downer. And I wanted to play match maker!

I leaned deeper into Seth and he nuzzled his face into my hair. I knew he was taking it the wrong way, but I didn't care. Maybe something could work. I promised myself I'd talk to him tonight. A pet dog would be nice. And he could be my big bro when he was human.

_Hazel? Can you hear me? _It was Bella. I nodded, sure she'd be able to see. _Jacob was__……__ a little infatuated with me when we were younger. Please be careful. Draw some lines. _I nodded again, but snuggled into Seth. He felt my tension.

"Would you excuse us?" he asked his friends, but stood up anyway. He let me walk, but wrapped his fingers around my hand.

He led me to an empty room. It was like unused office space; it felt tiny having Seth there with me, but I'm sure it would be reasonably sized. He leaned against an old desk and held my hands, making circles with his thumb. He didn't look at me. I wondered what was wrong but didn't want to invade his privacy by looking. I stood closer to him and looked up at him, trying-unsuccessfully-to read his face.

"Seth?"

"You do feel….. alright with me, don't you?"

"Yes. Hey, what's the matter?"

"I….. kinda like you. Though I'm sure you know that"

"And you want to know how I feel?"

"You're good. Yeah, I do. Don't lie to save my feelings, please"

I took another step closer and hugged him, he very gingerly held me with one arm and played with my hair with his other hand. "You're a really sweet guy, but I'd ,much rather have you as a big brother, if you understand. The age difference worries me, and I've sort of got my eye on someone else. Plus, I've always wanted a pet!"

He growled at me, but hugged me tightly. "I can live with that, sis" And he could. He was so happy that I'd let him have some role in my life that he forgot his original feelings for me.


	4. Phasing

Chapter 4. Phasing

Mrs Leyland was horrible in art. I sat with Alice, hiding behind her each time the teacher walked past. About halfway through the lesson, she screamed at me to go down to the head's office. I managed to hide my delight and walked briskly down to the little corridor where all the senior members of staff had there offices. His was the largest, and he had a big, squishy leather couch.

"Hey Jay," I said as I walked in. not bothering to knock because I knew there was no one else there.

"What now?" he moaned when I handed him my note.

"I swear, I didn't do anything. I was a perfect model student," he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm gonna have to stop this. It's an abusive of power. I can't understand why she hates you so much,"

"She fancies you," his jaw dropped, "And she's trying to get me expelled so she doesn't get you fired. She thinks there's some kind of relationship between us,"

"What? Why?"

"Dunno. Maybe you should report her?"

"I actually might, ew! She's in her forties, I've not hit twenty-five yet. Ew! She could be my mother! Ewwww….."

I stopped him with a hug. "Please don't make me leave." I whimpered against his chest. "Please?"

"Awww, honey. Of course not. Hey, come here," he pulled me into his lap when he sat on the sofa, "that's right. You're fine here. No one will hurt you, no one is going to find you. You're safe. Ok? I've got you," he wiped the tear from my eye and gently rocked me in his arms.

"Thanks," I rested my chin on his shoulder and let him rock me. He cuddled me tightly before walking me back to class. He took Mrs. Leyland outside and gave her a warning.

I sat with Edward in music. And with Embry in drama. They added me into the production as his little sister. It mostly involved me being piggy-backed everywhere then coming up with something really intelligent and witty to say. Seth met us outside of the Studio and immediately slipped his arm around my waist. Jacob and the others caught up with us on the street, he eyed Seth suspiciously but said nothing.

"Seth? Do you mind if we go out to the barn?" I asked him when we were insight of his house.

"Sure, sure. Here, we can cut across the meadow," he took my hand and pulled me through the scrub.

Once there, I sat down in a piles of straw. It was very comfortable. I felt something tickle my leg and reached for it. It was a long strand of russet-brown fur. It was soft, but at the same time had a rough quality.

"That's Jake's" Seth told me. "He's malting because it's so hot. If he cut his hair, he wouldn't leave obvious traces"

"What colour are you?"

"Sandy coloured," he said. I shivered due to a sudden breeze and he sat down with me. His long arm wound it's way around me and he pulled me to him. "can't have my baby sis getting cold now, can I?"

"Will you show me? What you look like as a wolf?" I asked him. I made my eyes shine with eager interest.

"Erm….. Maybe.," I pouted my disappointment at him.

"Oh fine! Sit up there," he swiftly lifted me and placed me high up on the stack of hay bales. "it's for your own safety.

He disappeared behind a screen in the far corner of the barn and threw his cloths over the top of it. A second later, a sand coloured dog head was looking at me, over the screen. I felt a spark run through my body. I jumped down and met him in the centre of the barn. He was huge. The size of a large horse. I stroked his neck and patted it. He was so soft and warm. I leaned closer and put my arms around his neck, hugging him. His head drooped over my shoulder and he used it to push me closer to him.

"Wow,"

_Cool, huh?_

"Very! What was that spark I felt before, when I fist saw you?"

_That, my lovely, was something very special. Something very special indeed. Though I wish it would have happened sooner! We__'__ll have to ask Jake why it was now and not__……__. _He broke off very suddenly and whipped his head round. I heard a low growl, but it wasn't coming from him. I held him tighter.

Relief flushed though me when I saw the rest of the pack running towards us in their wolf form and the vampires close behind. Then a thought struck me: _what was going on?_ I eased me head round slowly, afraid. There before me stood two humongous wolves. A jet black one, and a pure white one. I quickly counted in my head the wolves I'd seen running towards me. Three. These must be rogue wolves. Seth pressed me closer to him and Edward crouched low in front of us, Jasper and Emmet by his side. Bella stood at the back of the barn with Renesmee. Alice, Rosalie and Esme stood in front of them. Jacob stood at the front of the wolf pack, Leah taking his right flank, Embry his left. He looked at me under Seth's shoulder and raised a fuzzy eyebrow. Carlisle stood just a few feet away from the black wolf, taking the head of the position.

I was too shocked to move; though I knew Seth needed to bring up the rear of the pack and I needed to be with Nessie, behind the secure lines of the vampires. Carlisle took a small step forward.

"Please. You are welcomed into our residence, now, what can we do for you?" he was so polite! Though this could be the end of him. What a nice person. I smiled at his back.

_You shouldn__'__t be here. _The black wolf thought; Edward translated for the other company. The wolf bared his teeth and took a step back

_He and the little human can read your minds. _This was Jacob. _if you dare harm any of them, we will mount an attack. You are outnumbered._

_You are__…__.. Comrades with the bloodsuckers?_

_Yes. The half-breed is my imprint. You know the consequences for harming a brother__'__s imprint. _Imprint? I looked at Seth. That spark? Was that an imprint?

_They have a human. We must protect her. _The wolf glared at me and I sunk further into Seth.

"No. we do not wish to harm the girl. We do not feed of humans. Animals make up our diet. Look at our eyes," Carlisle said.

_What? Edward, do you promise to explain this if we live? _I thought to him. He chuckled, but I saw his head nod.

_We cannot take chances. They must be destroyed._

_Leave here. They will not hunt on the land you protect, even for animals. They have no trouble going as far as is necessary to find food. They were able to comply with a treaty for over a century; it was only broken with our permission. _

_And you, child, consider yourself Alfa of this pack? _

_My great-grandfather was Ephraim Black. I do not know the origins of your pack, but he was the last Alpha for ours. Then the cold ones returned. We made a treaty that they would not hunt on our land or create a new vampire. We can do the same here. _

_Ha! We do not cooperate with vampires! They have not romed within a hundred miles of this area for twelve decades. The arrival of these will surely bring about changes in our children. _

_Yes. It will. It did for us. Please, drop your position, we do not wish to harm you. But we will if we are provoked. _I held Seth tighter. He wasn't leaving me. _they don__'__t even think this girl smells good. There is no danger here. _

The white wolf lunged forwards. Jacob stepped in front of Carlisle and took the force of the attack. Something made a horrible crunch. Embry and Leah closed in on the black wolf. I felt Seth flinch above me. But he wasn't going anywhere. I snuggled him, placing a light kiss on his chest.

"Leave here! We will fight with them!" Edward shouted.

The white wolf turned and the black one followed. Leah and Jacob chased them out of the barn.

"It's ok. They will make sure they are off our land and then have a conference. Hazel?" he peeled my fingers from Seth and hugged me.

I hadn't realised till that moment that I was shaking. He held me on his hip, like Jay did, and caressed my face.

"Where's Seth?" I only wanted him.

"He's just phasing back, honey, he'll be here soon"

The other vampires had gone back to the house. Only Bella remained, with Embry led by her feet. She watched my worried face and reached for my hand. I held onto them both. Sobs erupting from my lungs.

"Haze, Haze. It's ok. I've got you. They've gone. I'm right here. Shush, baby girl, don't cry."

I was passed from cold arms to scorching ones. He whispered his words in my ear and planted gentle kisses on my forehead. His strong arms cocooned me against his toned torso; keeping out all the badies. I sniffed and dug my head into his neck.

I must have blacked out or fallen asleep. I awoke on the sky blue quit that covered Seth's bed at what must have been a ridiculous time. I wondered why he hadn't tucked me in. then I felt a long limb pressing it's weight against me and I realised I wouldn't need it with him there.

"Seth?" I said as softly as I could.

"Yes?" came the muffled reply from the pillow beside me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, honey. Just sleep. You need it,"

He rolled onto his back and slid his arm underneath me. With it, he pushed me onto my side and held me close to him. His other arm fell over my side and I was once again cocooned. My head rested on his bicep and I drifted back to dream land.


	5. Imprints

Chapter 5. Imprints

The next time I woke up, the hour was much more reasonable. The sun was just beginning to rise and the birds were singing. For a moment I wondered if I was still dreaming. It all seemed too calm. I suddenly remembered Jay.

"Seth," I wasn't quiet. I needed him to wake up.

"Hmmm, go away,"

"Seth!" I shook his arm. "I need to call Jay. He doesn't know I stayed here. What will he think?"

"Carlisle called him. He came to collect you, but you kicked him and said 'no! I want Seth!' so he went,"

"Oh no. did I say anything else?"

"Not while I was awake, except something about purple flying bunnies taking over the world,"

"Oh yeah. That," I had the freaky image of one of my old school friends sitting on a thrown with her animal army replayed to me. Shock makes me have weird dreams.

He played with my hair while I dozed in his warm arms. I glanced over to his chest of drawers and saw my favourite pink dress on the top of it. Jay must have brought it.

"Seth, what's imprinting?" I asked.

"It's the reason I can't bare to be a way from you, why Jacob can't be away from Nessie,"

"But what is it?"

"Wolves do it. Well, werewolves. It's love at first sight. Only for us, it was love at first wolf sight. The theory goes that we imprint on people who will most likely create werewolves. Stronger ones even. I mean, look at Jacob! And our old pack leader, Sam, they're huge!"

"Does that mean we're together forever? Even when I'm old and wrinkly?"

"Yep. Though I doubt you could be wrinkly. Can you age? With your….. Uniqueness?"

"Not sure, really. I haven't changed much in the last five years. I was exactly like this when I was twelve; but maybe I'm just short."

"I don't mind you being a dwarf. Gives me an excuse to look after you more, my tiny thing" he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Awww. You're lovely," It felt odd to be kissing him so soon, but if we were destined to be together, why not?

I leaned over to him and hesitantly placed my lips against his. He pulled back immediately, looking shocked, then the widest grin I've ever seen grew across his face. His eyes shone like diamonds. I tried again, less hesitantly. His eyes closed and he sucked in a breath, leaving his lips slightly parted. It was very tender, very brief, very special. He pulled back and grinned again. I grinned back, mesmerized by the contrast of his white teeth on brown skin.

Someone knocked on the door. I had a feeling it would be Edward, due to the fact he didn't just barge in. I was right. He stood smiling sheepishly at the door.

"School in half and hour, get up." I groaned at his words. I wanted to stay right here, with my Seth, all day. All forever.

I snuggled into him quickly before sitting up. Ew. I was still in yesterdays cloths. I peeled my top off and wriggled out of my skirt, lying back down again on the bed. Seth gawked.

"What?" I asked.

His mouth opened and closed for a moment before he found his words. "You're too hot for your own good! But the ribs worry me. I'll buy you a cake at lunch,"

"Share it with me?"

"Deal,"

He clambered over me, pausing for a swift second when he was directly above me, before rooting in his drawers for his own cloths. He turned away from me to change, and while he did that I slipped into my dress. When I was ready, with fresh underwear Alice had provided, I jumped onto his bare back and kissed his cheek. Yes, I could get used to this. He carried me like that downstairs, throwing his shirt down by his bag. Alice scowled at him.

He dumped me next to Emmet on the couch before darting off to the kitchen in search of Esme's waffles. He sat at the table, and I felt the urge to join him. This must be what me meant about not being apart from each other. I sat down next to him and he fed me small pieces of his food from his fork. I couldn't help smiling. He was like my own personal sun, to use Bella's words for Jacob. It must just be the effect the wolves had on people. Though Leah was beginning to be a rain cloud hovering over my parade. She was always so grouchy! She frowned at me when I thought it.

Jay picked me up from the Cullen's shortly after breakfast. He wanted to talk to me, but I didn't want to leave Seth.

"Please, can't he come with us?" I begged.

"Sorry, no. I need to talk to you alone,"

"Don't worry, honey. I'll see you at school," Seth pecked me on my cheek and ushered me out the door.

I slumped down into the car. Upset.

"What?"

"I was just making sure you were still alive. It was scary for me last night, knowing you were in a house with...... myths!"

"I was fine. They're good vampires. Plus, I have Seth,"

"About that, don't you think you should have waited till you were more settled over here before getting with someone?"

"It really couldn't be helped. It's...... a wolfie thing,"

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Whatever. Just, stay at home tonight. For my sakes,"

"Ok, ok,"

"Thank you," he was a lot more cheerful. He leaned closer to me, so our arms were touching. "I feel a lot better when you're in my line of sight, you know,"

"Yeah, I know. But, you can't play Daddy forever. Especially as your only eight years older than me,"

"I'll play Daddy for as long as you need me,"

"Would it be ok if Seth stayed over every now and then? The wolfie thing, you know"

"Haze. Don't you think you're a little, well _little _to be in a serious relationship,"

"Ew! Jay! I didn't mean like that! Just for a cuddle. You can't watch over me all the time. Let him have a turn. It's kinda his job,"

"Not tonight. Tonight, I'm gonna order a takeaway and rent some films. We can have a Daddy-daughter night,"

Edward's Point of View

Seth was being pathetic. He ran the whole way to the school, determined to get there before Jay so he could walk Hazel to class. It was actually quite funny.

The rogue wolves from the barn were watching us. I recognised them from school put couldn't quite put my finger on who the were. I took Bella's hand and squeezed it. She was worrying about Seth and Hazel. Their relationship was so much like hers and Jacob's had been. She didn't want it to end the same way their's almost did. Jacob had warned the rogue wolves of Sam. He was due very soon. I had a silent chuckle to myself, thinking of how Hazel would no longer want him now she had Seth. It was kind of a good thing. No one knew how her body would react to our venom if she wanted to be changed. and she was far to fragile to have a serious _physical r_elationship with. I hoped Seth made good on his promise to fatten up the skinny thing that was Hazel.

_Hazel, Seth's gonna meet you in the staff car park._

_Yay! I miss him. Is that normal?_

_Kind of. Carlisle would like to run some tests on you later. Blood samples and such like. Would you mind?__Of course not. But why?__Just to learn more about you. Your chromosome count could tell us if you're more werewolf or vampire than human. If you have forty-eight, you may not age. You may have the same genetic structure as a wolf.__Carlisle is finding your body a little hard to comprehend. _

_Um.. Ok. He can do what he likes. As long as I have Seth._

_You will, don't worry._

_Did those wolves hurt Jake and Leah?_

_No, they're fine._

_Good. What happened? If you're allowed to tell me._

_Just a conference. We're writing another treaty. This one will be a lot stricter though. We aren't allowed to hunt human's on the entire continent, never mind their land._

_You wouldn't anyway, would you?_

_Of course not. There has been the odd accident, sure, but not recently. Not even in your lifetime._

I looked around. Sensing something in the air. It was Sam. I saw a pale figure cowering in the brush by the side of the road. His cloths were tatty and his hair was shaggy. Alice would have a field day fixing him up.

"Sam?" I called.

"Cullen," was his blunt reply.

"Have you just arrived?"

"Yes,"

"Have you hunted recently?" he was stood in the shadows, his head bowed and I couldn't make out his eyes.

"Yes. Where are you headed? May I join you?"

"I think we should head home first. It would be best, for us, if we were to spread a story of a new sibling before people meet you. Do you understand?"

"Of course. Your reputation must come first. How did you know I wished to join your coven?"

"I am a mind reader, and Alice can see the future. She had a vision of you coming to live with us. We would be glad to have you, though hunting human's is, of course, a big no-no,"

"I would never dream of it! I am an animal feeder, like you. At my creation, I was taken to Denali. They showed me this way of life. I enjoy it. The compassion I am able to feel is immense. I don not believe I could live without it,"

"We all feel the same, come. I shall show you our house. I apologise that you will have a small bedroom. When we bought the house, we did not think we would have another family member, but when Alice had her vision, Carlisle moved out of his office and converted his en-suite, it's not as if it is needed,"

"Thank you. You are very generous. The Denali's told me about an alliance you have with werewolves. Is that still in place?"

"Yes. Four wolves live with us. I hope this will not sway your decision,"

"No, no. the creatures fascinate me,"

"They are on their way to school. With us locating in one place for so long, we need to play the part of human's. School is an essential part of our life style. I apologise for that,"

"Do not! I cannot remember my school days. I will be nice," we were walking now, back along the path up to our house.

Embry was running late-he overslept. He almost ran into us when he charged at full pelt out of the door. The he stopped and turned around; a sparkle in his eyes.

"I do believe werewolves will fascinate you even more,"

"I think I have heard of this. Imprinting, is it not?"

"OH NO!!!!" I heard Embry howl, "I'm a gay wolf! Brilliant!"

"Not necessarily. This could simply be brotherly love. An everlasting friendship," I said, to calm Embry.

"Perhaps. I'll ask Jake to contact Sam. See it this has ever come up before,"

He turned to continue on to school, then stopped. When he faced us again, his look was pleading.

"Yes, Embry. You can stay with us," his face lit up at my words and he beamed at Sam.

Maybe Sam Uley was wrong. Maybe imprint's weren't supposed to be found in La Push as he had predicted. Both Seth and Hazel had found love at the other side of the pacific, and neither of them could produce a wolf with their partners. Maybe it was, simply, an undying love. In marital form or otherwise.


	6. Wolfie

Chapter 6. Wolfie

I gave Sam a tour of the house, Embry following close behind. He felt bad for discriminating Alex, now that he had found himself in this situation. He didn't want to be known as the first gay werewolf. I tried to assure him that it could be taken as brotherly love, but whet do I know about wolf culture? I also explained to Sam about Renesmee and Hazel. He seemed to have a fascination for anything out of the ordinary. He had done extensive research on the vampire beginnings and had studied werewolves from a safe difference. He had chosen to carry on with the vegetarian life style because of the control it gave him to study humans. He had done a degree in special needs children; I made a mental note to try and get him a part time job at the local special needs school. They had a special building where a large number of children lived because their parents couldn't or didn't look after them.

I had contacted Hazel earlier in the day, during first lesson when she would have noticed Embry and I being absent. I passed on Embry's message to Jacob to ask Sam Uley about imprinting on a man. Listening to Jake's response through Hazel it was easy to see he was more shocked that Embry had imprinted on a vampire than on a man. I put this down to our lifestyle; since we didn't hunt humans, werewolves had no quarrel with us, so were free to befriend us and even imprint. It made sense to me, but Jacob was very sceptical. He bunked off second lesson and ran to the small, sparse forest that was part of our property to contact Sam back in La Push.

Hazel's first lesson was dance. None of us would be in class with her, and I worried about the other girls' reactions to her. It was evident from the thoughts I had picked up yesterday at school that they immediately resented her. Hazel was hanging out with the adopted weirdos and dating a boy in the year below her. In the minds' of the Dancing Chicks, as they liked to call themselves, Hazel was an outcast.

Hazel's Point of View

Dance turned out to be worse than art. The teacher, Mrs. Jones, was lovely. It was just the other students that I didn't like. There where no boys in this class, only girls. They were all in a tight friendship group the called the Dancing Chicks. My arrival had seriously disrupted things. They were all tall, slim and toned. I was small and skinny in the extreme. They all had boyfriends who were on the football team, hockey team, basketball team, cricket team; you know the type. I had been walked to class by Seth Wolfe. I could see making friends would be harder than I thought. But there was one girl who seemed nice. She smiled at me at least. I hated invading people's privacy, and I seemed to be doing it more often than not in this place, but I tapped into he anyway.

_Aww, it's cute she's going out with the Wolfe kid. Why are the others making such a big deal out of this? I'm sure Hazel was sat in front of me in English with the cullen boy yesterday. She seems nice enough. Very polite. I hope she comes over to me. It must be hard for her. Moving to a new country and all. I wonder what is was like in Britain?_

I smiled back at the girl. If she wanted me to talk to her, I might as well. At least it would annoy the other girls. She caught my eye and nodded her head in her direction, a gesture for me to join her. I looked at Mrs. Jones, to make sure she was finished talking to me, and walked tentatively over to the bench she was perched on at the side of the studio.

"HI there, I'm Courtney. You're Hazel?"

"Yeah, um… it's nice to meet you,"

"You too. Please, take a seat. I'm sorry about the others. They can be real bitches sometimes," she glanced towards her friends and shuddered at their glares.

"Don't worry about it. I'm living with the Head. People are bound to form grudges against me," I tried to joke. Courtney laughed, and the glares intensified.

There was a brief pause, an awkward silence. The other girls had turned away and were laughing too loudly amongst themselves. I took this as I sign that their friendship with Courtney had been obliterated. I pitied the girl sitting next to me. Her head had bowed to the floor. She had obviously taken the other girls' reaction the same way I had.

"There's plenty of room and mine and Seth's table. Only Alex and Dray, I'm not sure of their last name, the tall brown haired brothers, sit with us. Feel free to sit there at lunch if you like,"

"Thanks, but I wont impose. I don't sit with _them _at lunch anyway. I only made friends with them because they'd bully me otherwise. I'm really sorry about this, but I overheard them yesterday, talking about how their boys are gonna beat the stink out of Edward and Seth and the other Cullen and Wolfe boys," I laughed at her words, instantly calming myself when she shot me a worried glance.

"Have they not seen the _size_ of those boys. Emmet is, frankly, terrifying. It's in the Wolfe heritage for the boys to be huge, even Leah is bigger than average. And Edward and Jasper well. Edward's so fast he almost moves before you, like he can read your mind or something. And Jasper, I can't see it. His presence his just so calm, I can't imagine someone wanting to attack him," I had just told her about their vampire abilities and she thought I was being genuine. This was kind of fun.

Mrs. Jones quickly broke up our chattering when she put the CD on. It was a simple warm up dance I knew well. Mt feet moved in sync with the tempo with ease. It was actually kind of boring. So I listened to what Edward was telling me about Sam, the new vampire. I ran out of lass when the bell went so I could find Jacob and pass on the news about Embry.. I sat between Bella and Alice during English, seeing as Edward wasn't there. I was alone in P.E practical, there was an odd number without Jacob there. I went in a three with Emmet and a smaller boy who looked slightly scared. Courtney was in my P.E class too, I waved at her and her boyfriend. He smiled graciously at me, probably for Courtney's sake, then returned hi attention to scowling at Emmet. Did he really think he would win in a fight?

"Emmet, Courtney Shay told me earlier that some of the other boys were planning a fight with you guys," I said when I threw him the ball; we were doing simple passing techniques before we delved into an extensive study on basketball.

He laughed out loud at the same moment he caught the ball. He quickly passed it to the boy and drew me into a hug. His hands sat on my waist and he lifted me up and held me away from his body, at an entire arms reach. He was being very loud about it and caught a lot of attention from the boys who wanted to fight him. I think he was doing it as an act to show his strength; though I was a bad example because I was so tiny.

"It's not funny!" I said and slapped his face. He didn't even flinch, though I felt a twinge fly up my arm at the impact. "I know you guys wont get hurt, but what about the Wolfe's? my Seth?"

"Don't worry about it. They heal quickly," I didn't look convinced so he put me down and looked at me seriously, his hands resting on the top of my arms and his thumbs stroking my shoulders. "a mere human can't hurt a werewolf with his bare hands. Bella once punched Jake with all her might; he hand broke. He didn't even have a bruise. Ok. Jasper will probably fix things so that they don't fight anyway. Don't worry," he was speaking softly in a low voice that the others wouldn't be able to hear.

"I guess I trust you,"

"Good!"

The other boy threw me the ball when Emmet backed off. He looked even more scared now. I gave him a fake, warm smile but he had his eyes fixed on Emmet's bicep as it flexed when he reached out to catch the ball. The mound of muscle there was the size of my head.

At lunch, we all spread rumours that there might be a new Cullen soon. We said that the same adoption agency that Carlisle and Esme had found the others at had called and asked if they could take another boy in for a short while. We were playing at it being temporary in case Sam decided not to stay, though Alice tried to assure everyone he would we didn't want to run the risk.

It was easy to settle into the flow of the repetitive school days. Dance, P.E, English, Art, Music, Drama. Dance, P.E, English, Art, Music, Drama. Sam started school on Thursday, which was also the first night Jay let Seth stay over. It was Edward's idea that Seth and I should spend a few nights apart. It would stop anyone becoming suspicious and give Sam some time to get used to having to share a house with four werewolves. Seth was coming over Thursday evening anyway. I had spent most of Wednesday after school convincing Jay to get to know Seth better, as they would be seeing a lot of each other. Sam's arrival had delayed Carlisle's test on me; that was a relief. I hate needles.

Seth lounged on the Sofa while I cooked diner and Jay sat at the computer. Seth's huge presence made the little two bed roomed house feel even smaller. Jay occasionally looked up from his work to check Seth was still human. I had managed to convince him to see Seth as a wolf, but he was terrified. I reached into the cupboard for some pepper to add to the stew and found a box of dog biscuits. I pulled a face at Jay but Seth took it well and just laughed it off.

After seeing how much the wolves ate, I gave Seth an extra-large portion. He grinned at me with his huge smile and pulled me down into his lap at the table when I had coaxed Jay away from his laptop. Seth fed me a few fork-fulls of the stew, determined to get some flesh on my bones. Jay was pleased with him for this at least.

There was some awkward conversation when the guys had finished eating; Jay was putting off the inevitable. I finally got bored and stood up. Taking Seth's hand in mine.

"Don't go anywhere. We'll be right out. And, please don't be scared of him," I whispered in Jay's ear, though I knew Seth would hear.

I pulled Seth up the small staircase and into my room and shut the door on him so he could have some privacy whilst he phased. I heard a soft whine and opened the door. There was my favourite wolf. I felt another spark when I looked at him and I wrapped my arms around his neck like I had n the barn. I released him, unwillingly and stepped around him to folded his cloths and out them in the drawer with the others I had smuggled from his house. He took up almost all of my floor space and I sat on the bed so he could breath out without crushing me against the wall.

"I've got you a present," I told him. His doggy eyes lit up.

I pulled out his surprise from under my pillow and placed it around his neck. It was a collar I'd bought him as a comedy present but he seemed delighted all the same. It was a sky blue colour that, crossed with his sandy fur, looked like a sunny day at the beach. He sat down a proudly raised his head, getting a good look at himself in my mirror. I scratched behind his ear and he leaned his huge head into my hand. I giggled when his tongue slipped out of his mouth and his eyes closed in a state of wolfie bliss. I stroked the soft fur on the side of his muzzle and kissed just under his eye. He blinked and his long eyelashes tickled me cheek.

"Are you ready for me to call Jay?" I asked as he lay down and rested his chin on my lap.

_Do you have to? I was enjoying this! _Was his reply.

"Come on," I wriggled out from under his head and stepped over his body to the door. "Jay," I called from the top of the stairs.

I heard his chair scrape along the lino as he pushed it back to get out of his seat. His expression was blank when he came into my view. As he neared the landing a dropped down a step so I could take his hand and squeeze it. At my door I let go of him and placed my hand on the handle before turning to look up at him.

"You ready?" I asked softly.

His arm wound around my waist and held me tightly. He gave a single nod and braced his body for shock as I pushed down on the handle and let the door swing open. He gave a small gasp and his grip tighten around me. Seth hadn't moved from his spot next to my bed. His tail brushed my floorboards as he wagged it with happiness at my reappearance. I felt a sigh of relief on my neck from jay. I guessed he had worked himself up into thinking Seth would turn into a two legged muscled monster with a dog head and huge fangs from a horror movie, not a large family pet that wagged it's tail.

Seth stood up and padded one step closer, closing the only small gap my room had left between us. He dipped his head and licked my cheek, before hooking his neck over my shoulder and pulling me out of Jay's grasp and into a hug with him. Jay held his palm a few inches from Seth's shoulder, letting Seth make up the difference when he leaned slightly to the side.

"See, I told you he wasn't scary," I said to Jay, pulling away from Seth's hug.

Seth raised his head back to where it would normally be and was eye level with Jay. He let his tongue flop out of his mouth again and Jay couldn't resist the humour so burst out laughing. He patted the wolf's head as a sign of affection.

"If you hurt her, you'll be dealing with me," he warned Seth, "But you are welcome to stay here tonight. I can see that you are devoted to her," his lips found my cheek as a hugged him in gratitude.

Jay left us alone then. I sat back on my bed and let Seth assume his previous position with his head in my lap. I smoothed the fur on his head half-heartedly, thinking about my future with Seth. I hoped Carlisle was right and that I wouldn't age. I wondered if they would let me live with them when I finished school. My thoughts were broken by a low rumble from Seth's throat; almost like a purr. I draped my body over his head in a tight, affectionate hug.

"Go on, phase back. I want a proper cuddle,"

I let him up and took the pyjama pants I'd nicked from his room out of his drawer and placed them on the bed next to me. I took his collar off and placed it on my bedside table. He eyed me for a second before I closed my eyes. A moment later I was in his arms, tucked securely under the covers with his warm human form wrapped around me. I feel asleep almost instantly.


	7. Vampy

Chapter seven. Vampy

I woke up in Seth's arm for the second time in my first week here. It was dangerously hot, hotter than it had been the other time I had fallen asleep with Seth. I looked out of the window and saw the sun shinning brighter then I had ever seen it. It was evaporating water from the creek, I could actually see it!

Jay knocked on my door tentatively and entered, slowly. I guessed he expected Seth to be a wolf or something. I sat up and smiled at him. He looked tired. He wasn't a morning person. I saw his eyes flicker to Seth in disgust. He was topless and snoring heavily. Jay looked kind of jealous.

"Seth, honey," I whispered softly.

His eyes flicked open instantly and he grinned at me. His face lit up the room. He sat up next to me and pulled me close to him; he still hadn't noticed Jay, his eyes were fixed on my face. Jay cleared his throat loudly, causing Seth's attention to be pulled from me. He looked a little disgruntled at Jay, after having his moment with me disturbed.

"There's no school today, it's far to hot." Jay said.

Seth beamed at me. "Wanna go to the beach?" he asked, gently dragging his fingers through my hair.

"Sure! unless you need me?" I said in Jays direction, though I was still looking at Seth.

He wavered for a second before he replied. "No thanks, Haze. You go ahead. Have fun. Keep her safe," he directed that at Seth.

"Sure, sure," Seth was a monotone.

His eyes were once again fixed on my smile. It made me feel wonderful, knowing he was so happy. I wondered if Embry was like this with Sam. Or if Sam was like this with Embry.

Edward's Point of View

Sam came to school on Thursday. He had chosen to do the same classes as Hazel, just for a completely new experience and to have someone there for a little support. If he felt the urge to hunt someone, he could go and sniff her; she stank of werewolf. He was taking the imprint a lot better than Embry was. Jake assured him it was just brotherly love, it had happened before. Ephriam had imprinted on his step son.

Embry had been watching Jacob and Nessie and Hazel and Seth. The devotion was the same as his was to Sam, but there was also the love they felt for each other in a physical way. I constantly caught him glancing at Sam, looking for anything he found attractive. He didn't.

Sam's first day wasn't like anyone of us had expected it to be. He was perfectly calm and composed. He was as polite as the rest of us and sat with Hazel in the lessons where there were just the to of them. Dance was………… an experience for him. He stuck to hazel like glue, tugging on her top whenever she moved too far away. The girls made passes at him constantly, though they were all taken. I heard him think numerous times of just telling people he was gay, just so he could have some peace!

His gift was manipulating the actions of humans, but he hated using it. I couldn't understand why he just didn't send the girls away. He made teachers choose a different person to call on each time they looked at him. Though I guess this was a lot less drastic.

We would have to stay at home on Friday, it was going to be so hot that the fog would evaporate. Leah would probably just stay in her room anyway, as school would have to be closed, Embry and Jake would stay with their imprints, who for obvious reasons couldn't go outside, so Seth and Hazel would get the day to themselves, without us watching over them.

We owned the small strip of beach directly behind our house. I listened to the people walking along, usually just talking amongst their friends. Our house was within the five mile radius of my hearing of the school and Jay's house, and most of the beach that was sand, not pebbles. I could hear Seth's thoughts easily. He was taking Hazel down to the beach. A completely innocent location, usually. I decided to let him get on with it, without listening in.

Hazel's Point of View

Jay and most of the other staff were going into school for a briefing or something. He left at the normal time, eight. I had gotten out of bed to make jay some breakfast and a sandwich for lunch, remembering that I had fallen asleep in my cloths, but awoken in my shorts and tee shirt I slept in. I wasn't wearing a bra or underwear underneath. I wondered exactly what Seth had been up to last night.

Seth was sat up in bed, looking sulky when I went back into my room. His lower lip was pouting and he held his arm out to me.

"Yes, honey?" I asked, though I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Come here. You left me!" he leaned forwards slightly to take my hand and pull me towards the bed.

He lifted me up when I was close enough and placed me between his straddled legs. I was suddenly overcome with his warmth and I relaxed into him. His muscles were a lot softer at this time, him having not had the chance to exert them yet. Unlike the other times I had leant against his chest, his muscles let me sink into them, instead of being to hard to be comfortable against. I turned my head slightly and kissed just above his nipple; his whole body trembled at the touch. We sat like that in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying being so close to each other, before I tore myself out of his strong grasp and hopped onto the floor.

"Beach?" I asked.

"Breakfast?" was his sheepish reply.

I snatched his had and towed him down the stairs and took him to the table where he plonked down tiredly. I fried him up a traditional English Breakfast and he, not literally speaking, wolfed it down. I settled for a simple smoothie. I'd eaten more than I ever had this past few days and it wasn't doing my body much good.

We changed in my room, not bothering to hide our bodies from each other, after breakfast. He wore plain red board shorts and I wore a turquoise bikini with a pink skirt. My bikini was a little too skimpy for Seth's liking though, but I ignored his pleas for me to put on a shirt. If girls could see his hot body, then I'd let boys see me. It was only fair.

We walked down one of the pathways that ran between every few houses down to the beach. His arm was draped over my shoulders and he pulled me tighter whenever we saw any boys without a girl attached to their arm. He dropped down into the sand a few feet from the sea. He crossed his legs and pulled me into his lap sideway. I sat in the ditch his legs made, and rested my legs over one of his. His arms were around me, but they weren't tight enough to restrict my movement, which was nice. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his collar bone, his chin length hair tickled my forehead.

I would've fallen asleep if it wasn't for the noise people were making when walking past us. I didn't speak to Seth while we were cuddled up and he didn't speak to me. He was just happy to sit and hold me for all eternity. I tuned into a few people as they walked past, but they were either thinking: _Awww, what a cute couple_. Or:_ Ewww, get a room!_

I held back the desire to kiss Seth. I knew it would attract more people thinking the second thing. He occasionally kissed my cheek or my nose, and once or twice his lips brushed just millimetres from mine, but nothing more. I stood up, after about half an hour to take my skirt off; I didn't want it getting creased, Seth disapproved highly. Firstly, for me disentangling my self from him, and secondly, for taking off the only thing covering more of my body than just the essentials, though it was only the first few inches of my thighs.

"What? Are you embarrassed of my body?" I said sarcastically, I threw myself back into my position in his legs and his arms held me tightly.

"Just the opposite, actually. You're mine, no one else can have you! So stop tempting people!"

"I'll stop when you stop," was my deadpan reply.

"Excuse me?" he was genuinely confused.

"Well, you're hot! I mean look, six pack," I jabbed his abs, slightly hurting my finger.

"Awww, I love you," and he meant it.

He had said it in place of _you__'__re the best_, or something similar. But it was true in the emotional sense as well. I guess I knew it, but I couldn't help but beam at his words, awe struck. I couldn't speak, only smile and hook my arms around his neck, hugging him tighter then ever. He slipped his arms under me and scooped me up, pressing me close to his chest. The new height allowed me to reach his face with my lips. I hugged him even tighter and gave him a light peck. He wasn't expecting it and his mouth was open, causing our tongues to entwine for a fraction of a second before I pulled away and smiled some more.

"Wow! I'm gonna tell you I love you more often f that's your response. I love you," I kissed him again, still supported in his arms, "I love you," another kiss, "I love you," more kisses.

This went on for about ten minutes, he couldn't seem to get enough of it! There was a game of volleyball going on some yards away from us, the girls from dance and their boys. Courtney was there. She caught sight of me, and waved, but I was too busy to notice. She waited till I wasn't pre-occupied before lightly jogging over to where we were sat.

"Would you like to join us?" she said politely.

"sure!" was my immediate response, before even looking at Seth's fallen face.

"Haze…. I was enjoying this!" Seth whined.

Courtney and I had to laugh at his face. He looked like a kicked puppy; all dejected and unloved. I didn't make a move to stand up, as he still had me elevated in his arms. I gave him a pleading look and he sighed heavily, but stood up all the same.

"HEY! YOU!," I heard a shout from the volleyball pitch that had been set up, "Yeah! Big guy! Think you're strong, do ya? Just 'cause you can hold your skinny girlfriend!" it was one of the other girl's who I didn't know the name of boyfriend.

"What?" Seth and I said together.

"You heard me. Looking for a fight? Pulling stunts like that?"

"Stunts?" we spoke in unison again.

"I bet you're not that strong. Here, pick up Kristie," so that's who's boy it was.

Seth let go of my legs and let them swing to the ground, but I didn't want to let go of his neck, worried for his safety against these other boys. He was on his own, no brothers to defend him. Emmet's words of reassurance completely slipped my mind. The game had stopped due to the shouting, and all the boys were now standing together, the girls giggling behind them. I saw Courtney with them, being held by one of the others by the arm.

_Edward, help! _I thought loudly, knowing he would be able to hear the commotion.

_Ah, Haze. Seth can handle it. Ok? Those guys are just trying to some him up, they__'__ll stop if he doesn__'__t back down. They wont hurt him with the threat of us coming._

_Emmet said something like that. If it gets out of hand, will you come down?_

_I can__'__t, but I__'__ll send Jake or Embry, probably Jake, happy?_

_Better._

"Haze, honey, let go.," Seth whispered to me.

I dropped to the sand but stayed close to him. Looping my arm around his back. Courtney had escaped and was standing to the side of the boys, just a little way off from them, so she wouldn't get tangled in with them.

"Love you too," I said hastily before joining Courtney.

Seth stood alone, still looking slightly confused. His stance was relaxed and he didn't display any hostility.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean anything by it," he said simply.

"Pick up Kristie," was all the leader said.

"Do you mind?" he said to Kristie who had been pushed next to her boyfriend, she shook her head, "Do you mind?" he said to me.

I pondered the thought for a moment. Did I really want my boyfriend, _cool, boyfriend, I like that_, picking up some other girl? Did it really matter if he was mine forever anyway? Not really. He had just said, repeatedly, that he loved me. I nodded for my answer.

"How do you want me to hold her?" he asked, bored.

"As you did Skinny," huh, I had a nickname.

He scooped up the girl in his warm arms and I felt a pang of jealousy. He must have read my face as he held her away from his body, supporting her with just his arms. She was the tallest of the girls, a full foot taller than me, and the most muscled. I'd say she was around eleven stones. He put her down after a few seconds, looking slightly guilty. He reached his arm out in my direction, gesturing for me to tuck myself under there.

"Sorry guys. I don't wanna do it. I have Hazel, she's the only one I need to impress," he shifted slightly to his side so he was behind me. Both arms dropped over my shoulders and he pressed me to him again; I had to smile.

The leading boy humphed before saying "You playing then?"

"I don't think so," I said briefly.

I took Seth's hand and walked with him back to our spot. I lay down this time, instead of sitting in his lap. He joined me almost instantly, sliding under me slightly, enough so that I was on top of him, though my narrow body only covered half his torso.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied, after giving him his kiss, "now what's my reward?"

He lay thinking for a second, then lifted his head up to meet mine, what he found was not what he expected. I was locked in a conversation with Edward. I pressed my finger to his lips and pushed him back down.

_Hazel!! Listen to me!! Where__'__s your friend Courtney? _

_Erm__…__. Over with her friends, I think._

_Is Seth__…__..seeming normal to you?_

_Yeah, what__'__s going on?_

_There__'__s a vampire passing by. A nomad. I don__'__t know how he heard of this place, but I heard him thinking of Courtney, his main focus was that of her behind_

_Oh! So you__'__re saying__……__.._

_That he__'__s a bad vampire, yes. He must be drawn to her physical features. Go help her. Alert Seth. Jacob__'__s gone to tell the other wolf pack about this one. He may have hunted recently and we don__'__t want it to fall on our hands. _

I shut him out and turned to Seth. His body was rigid and his nose was in the air. I knew he'd sensed the danger. I pecked his cheek lightly and slid off him, standing up when he did and jogging to where I could hear Courtney's thoughts coming from. It took me a while of searching.

I found her a mile or so down the beach, she must have walked quickly to get here. She was standing in the sea, her waves lapping her ankles. I could hear the thoughts of the nomad. It terrified me.

_Ahhhh, my pray. Alone. So curved, so pretty. So innocent. Wait, what__'__s this? A companion?_

He made the decision to wait for her to be alone again. He hadn't smelt me yet, I was down wind of him.

"Courtney! Wait up!"

"Oh, hi Hazel,"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just felt like a walk. Get away from the others, you know,"

"Yeah. Understandable,"

"What brings you this far from Seth?"

"He went to buy ice-cream and drinks," I lied, "I told him I'd meet him farther down the coast, away from the people, if you know what I mean," I winked.

"You two getting serious already?"

I caught site of a pale figure in the shadow of a cliff. Courtney's back was to him, and from his thoughts, I knew it was the nomad. The wind changed and his thoughts filled with fear.

_Werewolf! But that__'__s a female. She must be an imprint. _His eyes searched the surrounding area, looking for wolves.

"Would you like to walk with me? We could go and meet Seth before he buys anything, I'm sure he wouldn't mind paying for you. It's Carlisle's card after all,"

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a nuisance or get in the way,"

"Don't be dumb, it's fine,"

I began walking back the way I'd come, linking arms with her so she couldn't change her mind or go slower than I wished. I could see the wolves, huddled together as humans at the bottom of the path. They were facing the vampire's direction. They could obviously smell him. Seth nodded at me, and I carried on walking, pretending I hadn't seen them. The gang from school soon came into view and Courtney was pulled away from me by someone. I waved and went to pick up my skirt, which had been forgotten in the haste.

I hurried back to where I'd seen the wolves. Seth greeted me by tucking me under his arm, they had lost the scent of the vampire, so he must have headed back into the scrub; downwind. Embry had gone to check it out. Seth flipped me onto his back and ran me back to the Cullens'. he dropped me on the doorstep, kissed my cheek and took off back to his brothers. I felt a cold hand pull me inside. I had expected Edward or Alice, but it was Sam. He understood what I was feeling. I might lose my imprint.

Seth's Point of View 

That damn vamp had seen Hazel. What was I thinking? Letting her look for that girl on her own. I was so glad I'd took her home, Edward would look after her. Or someone would. I knew she'd be worried about me, but at least I'd get some love when I went back.

Jacob had phased and followed Embry. I was left with Leah, waiting by the shadows of the cliff. She was excited. Although she enjoyed living with the Cullens, she still resented their species. She was also a little annoyed that she was the only one who hadn't imprinted yet. She looked into the eyes of every boy she saw, but nothing ever happened. She was looking forward to sinking her teeth into a marble body and releasing the tension she had. Emmet had offered her plenty of fights; he could be put back together again anyway. Carlisle's pacifism, however, made it a bad move.

We heard a low whimper, the signal that they had spotted the nomad. Leah grinned at me and pulled me by my hand into the scrub to phase and meet with them. They had the creature backed against the wall. He didn't seem afraid. His eyes were a very dark red, he was weak and needed to feed. He didn't mind going through us to find a meal. we arranged our selves in a diamond formation, the same as we had in the barn.

_Ready, Leah? _thought Jacob.

_Ready boss. _She replied.

_On my count: one, two, three!_

my sister and Jacob made the first attack. The went for the nomads arms, ripping them off and sending them hurtling further into the scrub. We heard two loud thuds where the marble limbs landed. I was glad Hazel was safe. She would be traumatised for life if she had seen this.

_Seth, Embry, take his legs! _Was Jacobs order.

We followed the instruction immediately. Embry was successful, I wasn't. A marble knee hit me in the neck as my jaws fastened around his thigh. Then it was black.


	8. Wounded

Chapter 8. Wounded

Edward's Point of View

I stood in the doorway of Seth's room. Hazel was fast asleep at the end of his bed. She'd be sore when she woke up; she was lying across his feet. I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her. Seth had only been out of it for 6 hours, but she was totally panic stricken. The dried blotches on her face were evidence she had cried herself to sleep.

I couldn't decide whether to put her in the bed next to Seth, where she might be killed if he rolled over, or keep her in my arms, which would give her bruises. In the end I took her home. I placed her in my Bugatti, strapped her in and drove, above the speed limit, to jay's.

Driving was illegal for me already, as I wasn't eighteen yet, apparently. I doubted Jay would report me, but my million dollar car was sure to draw attention. There were two cars in Jay's drive. His little Toyota convertible, and a European hatchback.

I knocked on the door then walked in. the hatchback belonged to a distraught woman. I hovered at the front door, waiting for an OK signal from Jay. He pushed the woman out of his arms and set a small child on the ground next to her.

"Edward Cullen," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Mr. Reef. I brought Hazel home, I know it's late. Seth was……. Injured and I didn't think it right she stay at mine while he was out cold. It was upsetting her,"

"Injured?" he asked, suspicious.

"She'll explain later," I inclined my head toward the woman and her son.

"I understand," he broke off and reached for Hazel.

He held her in his arms briefly, before handing her back to me.

"Take her to my room, change her if you feel comfortable with it,"

I did as I was told. As I lay hazel down, she woke up with a start. She looked at me with panic in her eyes,

"Hey, Kid," I said as calmly as possible.

"Where's Seth?"

"He's still out of it. You fell asleep so I brought you home. Now relax, sweetie, go back to sleep,"

I sat next to her and pulled her into a cuddle.

"Why am I in Jay's bed?"

"He's with a woman and her son. She's crying. I think she's staying in your bed tonight,"

"Oh, ok. Can u get me some pjs?"

"Sure thing, Kid. I'll be right back,"

I threw Hazel some pyjamas and went back downstairs. Jay was holding the woman again.

I cleared my throat loudly, "she's awake,"

"Thank you, Edward. This is Lucy McCarthy"

"Nice to meet you,"

_What is going on here? Who was that girl? who__'__s this boy? My Gosh, he__'__s pale. And good looking. No, Lucy! This is not the right time. Your husband is dead. _

Oh, so that's why she was crying. I bowed my head in respect, then realised I wasn't supposed to know.

"Nice to meet you too"

"Erm… I'll say goodbye to hazel then," I said, rather nervously.

"Ok, thanks for bringing her home,"

I pecked Hazel on the cheek, waved to jay and departed.

Hazel's Point of View

I strained my ears to listen to Jay and the woman's conversation.

"Jay, I swear, Roy wasn't killed by an animal. It was something else. I saw it,"

"Like what?"

"A vampire. I'm sure of it. It was tall and cloaked. And wore shoes. Name me one killed koala that wears shoes and a cloak,"

"if you like, I could call Dr. Cullen. That was his son just now,"

"Yes, yes. Thank you,"

"Now then, Cory, time for bed I think," he said to the little boy. "help yourself to a drink, Lucy. I'll set up the camp bed for Cory in Hazel's room,"

I heard his footsteps and went to the door. I smiled at his frown and stepped forward to hug him. He pulled away.

"I thought you said they were good vampires?" he whispered.

"They are, I promise. How else do you think Seth got hurt. They fought a nomad vampire who was hunting in the area. I don't think they realised he'd actually hurt anyone,"

"Yeah, well, he has. Is he dead?"

"Of course,"

"Hmm, that's good then. Go back to bed. I'll sleep on the couch,"

He walked away from me and I went back to bed. I fell asleep instantly.

In the morning, I sent Edward a text to come and pick me up. Jay was fast asleep on the couch and Lucy was making herself and her son breakfast.

"Good morning," I said, as politely as possible.

"Hello," she sounded tired and her eyes were red from crying.

"I'm just going over to the Cullen's. If he wakes up before I have time to text him, would you tell him?"

"Of course,"

"Thanks. I'll see you later,"

Edward was waiting fir me on the porch. I climbed onto his back and hooked my legs around his waist before he took off into the brush running.

_That Lucy woman thinks a vampire killed her husband._

_I know._

_How will you convince her i wasn't?_

_But it was._

_Arn't you guys supposed to be a secret?_

_Yes. People won't believe her anyway. They'll just put it down to shock or something._

_But what is the don't?_

* * *

OK, people, i want reviews!!! please please please. i'll telapathically give you all hugs and cookies.


End file.
